Reflexos
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Bellatrix e Andrômeda. Era quase desesperadora a eterna semelhança entre as duas, como se fossem apenas uma mulher, com sua aparência refletida num espelho que subitamente tomara vida própria. E, como todos sabem, reflexos são imperfeitos.


Autor: Sweet Nightangel  
Título: Reflexos  
Capa: i228./albums/ee241/pandorablack/Reflexos1cpia.jpg  
Sinopse: Bellatrix e Andrômeda. Era quase desesperadora a eterna semelhança entre as duas, como se fossem apenas uma mulher, com sua aparência refletida num espelho que subitamente tomara vida própria. E, como todos sabem, reflexos são imperfeitos.  
Shipper: Rodolphus/Bellatrix  
Classificação: PG-13, ou no caso do ff, T  
Gênero: Angst/Romance  
Spoilers: Ordem da Fênix  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Apesar de R/B, a fic tem fundo Rodolphus/Andrômeda e alguns toques Andrômeda/Bellatrix.

Disclaimer: nada daqui me pertence, além das idéias. Mas se alguém souber onde tem um Roddie sobrando pro aí, favor me avisar o mais breve possível.

**Reflexos**

_I have you in my dreams at night  
you were holding my hands  
then I awake and you're not mine_

Violinos. A música suave deles era ouvida, ainda que distante, na nobre e refinada sala de estar dos Black, junto do barulho de conversas entrecortadas, muitas sussurradas, outras altas, para que todos as ouvissem. Risos e cumprimentos.

As pessoas no momento apenas passavam por ali, indo da sala de jantar até o salão de festas, de onde vinha a música. Poucos ficavam na sala de estar por instantes o suficiente para serem notadas pelo homem que se mantinha afastado de todos, apenas observando, com um cálice de vinho na mão.

Festas. Ele odiava festas e bailes. Odiava a monotonia, a forma previsível em que os fatos aconteciam durante um baile ou uma festa.

E, especialmente, odiava festas de noivado.

Odiava os sorrisos falsos, os cumprimentos insinceros, a alegria dos noivos.

Ele tinha experiência o suficiente para saber que essa alegria era demasiadamente passageira.

Contudo, algo o fazia manter os olhos fixos na noiva, parada ali perto. Flagrou-se analisando a bela garota, que nem chegava ainda a ser uma mulher. Seu longo e leve vestido num tom rosa claro, que em nada realçava seus cabelos loiros, nem seus delicados olhos prateados. Davam-lhe, apenas, a aparência de uma boneca. Uma delicada boneca de porcelana e cristal com seu olhar vítreo e suave.

E era exatamente assim que ele via Narcissa Black, – em breve Malfoy – algo frágil e delicado como porcelana e cristal. Alguém que não suportaria passar por grandes dificuldades. Alguém que, apesar da aparência, ainda tinha olhos infantis. Ela tinha um ar ingênuo demais, de alguém passara a vida inteira sendo protegida. Mas aquela proteção acabaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E nem a inteligência incomum que ela tinha seria capaz de lhe prover a maturidade necessária.

A mais bela das três irmãs, sem sombra de dúvida. Uma beleza delicada, angelical, quase infantil, dotada de uma espécie de misticismo inocente que não existia na realidade. Narcissa era, de certa forma, uma pessoa irreal.

E talvez fosse justamente isso que prendia sua atenção. A caçula das irmãs Black não parecia humana.

Aliás, nenhuma delas parecia, ele lembrou a si mesmo, deixando escapar um leve suspiro.

Olhou em volta até encontrar Lucius. Eram raras as vezes em que ele havia visto o loiro tão animado quanto naquela noite. Não pôde recriminá-lo por isso. No fundo, sabia que o que estava sentindo não passava de uma certa inveja. Não se recriminava por isso, também.

O olhar se desviou outra vez, agora encontrando uma foto. Ele sorriu rapidamente. Não imaginava encontrar aquela foto ali, em lugar de destaque entre as outras fotos que eram exibidas acima da lareira da grande sala dos Black.

Três meninas estavam nela, apenas. Uma delas, em especial, se destacava graças aos compridos e brilhantes cabelos loiros, pelo quais ela passava a mão insistentemente, olhando para ele, com um leve interesse nos grandes olhos cinza claros. Era a menor delas. Mas, para ele, eram as outras duas que mereciam atenção.

Vestidos iguais. Cabelos iguais. Rostos iguais. Quase como se fossem apenas uma, e a outra, um reflexo no espelho.

Irmãs gêmeas, obviamente. Andrômeda e Bellatrix Black.

A única coisa que as diferia era o jeito como olhavam para ele, e para as outras pessoas ali perto. Uma delas, o inquiria com o olhar firme e desconfiado. A outra, porém, sorria timidamente, e tinha um olhar doce que era quase estranho a todas as outras fotos. Apenas por isso era fácil para ele diferenciá-las. O olhar nunca mudaria, mesmo depois de tantos anos. E ele conhecia bem ambos os olhares.

Ele reparou, enquanto analisava a imagem mais cuidadosamente, havia sim, algumas diferenças mínimas de vestuário. Os sapatos e a faixa do vestido da menina que ele imaginava ser Bellatrix eram negros. No caso de Andrômeda, brancos.

- Está pensativo hoje, Rodolphus.

A voz feminina, suave e baixa, lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele encarou a figura pálida a sua frente, e fez um gesto de pouco caso.

- Não é nada demais, Bella.

O olhar dela se voltou para a foto que ele estava observando segundos atrás e uma sombra de compreensão percorreu seu rosto. Ela sorriu levemente.

- Imagino que não. Mas...por que não dançamos um pouco? Desde a nossa chegada você está preso aqui na sala de estar. As pessoas vão estranhar isso.

Ele sabia que aquela era apenas um pretexto para fazê-lo sair dali. Todos estavam ocupados demais para se importarem se ele e Bella estavam dançando ou não. E, caso se importassem, fingiriam não se importar.

- Sabe... – ainda sorrindo, Bellatrix recomeçou, olhando para a foto - o que mais nos diferenciava, por mais estranho que pareça, eram nossos sapatos. Os meus eram sempre pretos. Os dela, brancos e quase sempre sujos de correr pelos jardins.

O olhar dela pareceu, por instantes, perdidos em algum ponto da infância. Ele tornou a olhar para a foto. Não se enganara ao diferenciá-las.

- Podia ser engraçado... às vezes, nós trocávamos de sapato uma com a outra, ou colocávamos pares iguais, para que ninguém nos reconhecesse.

- Acho que você tem razão sobre irmos dançar um pouco, Bella. – ele disse abruptamente.

Se houve algum traço de triunfo nos olhos dela, ele tentou não notar.

O salão de festas estava lotado de casais. Toda a alta sociedade bruxa, obviamente. O casamento entre uma Black e um Malfoy jamais poderia passar despercebido.

Assim como o casamento dele, Rodolphus Lestrange, com uma Black, Bellatrix, não passara.

Tentou concentrar-se na música suave e lenta que enchia o cômodo enquanto começavam a dançar. Uma música delicada como a noiva que agora dançava, sorridente. Esforçou-se para ordenar corretamente seus pensamentos, mas não conseguia. Desde que seu olhar encontrara a foto de três meninas, não conseguia se livrar da imagem dela na sua mente.

Bellatrix sabia disso. Por isso o tirou dali. Sabia que falar da infância delas o machucaria. Sabia que ele tentaria se esquivar. E, como sempre, estava certa.

Mas o corte havia sido reaberto dentro dele. O corte não cicatrizado que levaria sempre consigo. O corte que nunca se fecharia por completo.

Andrômeda.

Uma princesa da mitologia. Uma constelação no céu. Uma das gêmeas Black. Era quase maravilhoso como tudo se encaixava nela perfeitamente.

O olhar doce, quase infantil. O sorriso delicado e a voz suave. A pele excessivamente pálida, em contraste com os cabelos muito compridos e negros. Andrômeda lhe lembrava uma fada, perfeita em delicadeza, suavidade e beleza.

Rodolphus, contudo, trouxe o corpo da mulher com que dançava mais próximo de si ao lembrar disso. Bellatrix.

Bellatrix e Andrômeda. Era quase desesperadora a eterna semelhança entre as duas, como se fossem apenas uma mulher, com sua aparência refletida num espelho que subitamente tomara vida própria.

Para todos, era Andrômeda quem não passava do reflexo vivo de Bellatrix. Mas para ele, e apenas para ele, Bellatrix era o reflexo. Apenas ele as conhecia o bastante para julgar isso.

E, como todos sabem, reflexos são imperfeitos.

Bellatrix nunca teria a mesma graça, a mesma doçura de Andrômeda. O brilho de Bella não era o de uma fada.

Não que Bella, alguma vez, tivesse sequer imaginado ser como Andrômeda, pelo contrário.

Reflexos são sempre o oposto de sua imagem.

Bellatrix era o fogo e suas chamas, brilhantes e poderosas, que queimariam até o fim qualquer um que se atrevesse a brincar com elas. Andrômeda, um lago de águas calmas,(não precisa o porém aqui) profundas e geladas, nas quais é fácil se afogar sem perceber.

Era Bella quem significava escuridão. A mais sombria das três irmãs, com sua inteligência admirável e seu jeito silencioso. Silêncio ilusório, ele sabia. Por dentro, Bellatrix não era silenciosa. E era preciso compreender isso para que fosse possível entendê-la realmente.

O olhar de Bellatrix era vivo, felino. O olhar de alguém que entendia as coisas por mais sutis que fossem, num raciocínio rápido e perfeito. Ela tinha o dom de observar uma pessoa e compreendê-la apenas com isso. Poderia guardar consigo uma informação por toda a vida, até que tivesse uma chance de usá-la contra alguém. E não tinha piedade de ninguém que estivesse em seu caminho.

Havia uma certa graciosidade na complexidade de seus gestos, no tom baixo e quase sussurrado de sua voz, e no eco misterioso e incompreensível que ela emanava.

Bellatrix fazia jus ao seu nome de sua estrela.

Contudo, a luz em sua forma mais brilhante, era Andrômeda. Havia um brilho puro em seu olhar, em seus sorrisos. Uma pureza a qual ele sabia que jamais conseguiria compreender totalmente, e era exatamente isso que o fascinava.

Andrômeda tinha um ar infantil, inocente. Mas uma inocência que não era tola. Era uma compreensão humana, intuitiva, que acompanhava seu olhar. O que lhe escapava à razão, era sentido com a alma. Ela não precisava de longas observações ou de longas conversas para entender algo. Precisava apenas sentir. Isso lhe bastava.

E talvez _isso_ fosse esse seu maior erro.

Tudo nela aparentava gentileza, mesmo que isso fosse a última coisa que ela pretendesse. A calma profunda, e quase inabalável. A sábia calma de alguém que aprendera que lutar em silêncio era a melhor saída. A calma externa, mesmo que por dentro estivesse gritando.

E eram raras as vezes em que ela se mostrava realmente nesses momentos.

Simplicidade e suavidade. Tudo isso encobrindo um belo enigma. Andrômeda também merecia seu nome, afinal.

Bellatrix e Andrômeda. Reflexos uma da outra. Corpos idênticos, mas almas que diferiam completamente entre si.

E era justamente nessas diferenças que Rodolphus via claramente as semelhanças.

A música já se encerrara. Bellatrix sorria.

- Fazia tempo que não dançávamos...

Ele tentou ignorar o sorriso no rosto dela. Leve, simplesmente. Sem o traço comum de ironia ou desdém. Sincero? Ele não chegaria a tanto.

- Narcissa está bastante alegre, não? –perguntou, sem respondê-la.

- Sim, mais do que geralmente. Mas acho que posso entendê-la, afinal.

Ela não procurou os olhos dele depois dessa última frase. Mantinha-se observando o casal de noivos.

Outra música começara. Essa vez, ele percebeu porque tinha achado que faltava algo nas músicas anteriores.

O som doce e suave como Andrômeda. Flautas.

_No__w it's time to rise_

_I want you to turn cold ice in my soul_

_G__ot to freeze this yearning inside_

_"Rodolphus entrou na casa sem dar maiores atenções ao elfo doméstico que viera atendê-lo. Conhecia a Mansão Black desde que ia até lá com seus pais, quando criança. Assim como conhecia a rotina das três irmãs que nela viviam._

_Sorriu levemente ao escutar o som suave que vinha da sala de música. Caminhou até lá, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. A porta estava entreaberta._

_Narcissa estava ao piano, os dedos longos e delicados tocando um instrumento tão refinado quanto ela. Os longos cabelos loiros caindo belamente em uma trança que quase chegava a sua cintura, reluzentes como fios de ouro por cima do tecido azul claro do vestido._

_Ao seu lado, o violino e seu som agudo, que se destacava sempre entre os demais sons. Mãos pálidas e longas tocavam o instrumento com uma suavidade que era quase estranha àquela jovem. Bellatrix. Os cabelos negros caíam soltos, encobrindo em partes o seu rosto. As feições concentradas na tablatura à sua frente pareciam não se importar com isso. Bella não era, por excelência, delicada, e apenas nos momentos em que tocava podia-se observar a graça e singularidade de seus movimentos em plenitude._

_Mas não era Bella quem realmente lhe atraia, e sim a terceira moça, que estava mais próxima da janela._

_Os cabelos compridos presos por um laço, impedindo que viessem ao seu rosto, os olhos fechados, feições compenetradas no som doce, delicado, que escapava de seus lábios pelo belo instrumento de sopro. Uma flauta, tocada com perfeita suavidade pela bela moça. Andrômeda. Os dedos percorriam agilmente toda a extensão do instrumento, o som se misturando com perfeição ao do violino e do piano._

_Uma sinfonia bela, delicada. Suave. _

_E como as irmãs que a tocavam, emanava um fundo misterioso, até mesmo sombrio._

_Ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. A beleza de cena, a beleza da música. Tudo aquilo parecia surreal. Ele se deixou levar pela melodia._

_A música foi ficando mais suave, e mais sombria. Até que as teclas do piano cessaram a melodia. E o encanto que ela trazia em suas notas. As três irmãs se olharam ao mesmo tempo, silenciosas, como se trazidas de outro plano, superior a este, e infinitamente mais belo. Um entendimento mútuo e pleno percorria as íris prata._

_Os aplausos de Rodolphus quebraram esse momento. Os olhares se desviaram para ele._

_- Vocês tocam muito bem._

_- Roddie! –a voz límpida como cristal foi a primeira a falar, num misto de diversão e censura._

_Ele odiava aquele apelido. E sabia que era exatamente por aquele motivo que Narcissa insistia em usá-lo. A voz que apesar de ainda infantil, prometia ser tão bela quanto o resto da jovem. Límpida, cristalina. Como água. Como cristal._

_- Você estava aí há muito tempo?_

_Foi a vez de Andrômeda perguntar. Ele se deliciou em ver o tom rosado que a face dela ganhou, causando um leve contraste com a pele pálida e o vestido verde que usava._

_- Já faz algum tempo sim, Andie. –ele concordou com a cabeça – E é justamente por isso que estou impressionado com a capacidade musical de vocês._

_- Eu nunca te ouvir tocar, falando nisso. –Narcissa lembrou – Obviamente você também deve ter algum conhecimento musical, Rodolphus._

_Bellatrix apenas observava, a expressão de seu rosto se mantendo ilegível. O vestido verde idêntico ao de Andrômeda. A diferença era de que Bella detestava usar os cabelos presos em ocasiões informais. Os fios lisos e cor de ébano da jovem caíam soltos até sua cintura, como um véu negro e brilhante._

_- Bem, a verdade é que eu sei tocar um pouco de piano, mas..._

_- Então toque um pouco para a gente, por favor._

_- Faz muito tempo que não toco, Narcissa._

_- Mas, não vai ter problemas. Apenas queremos vê-lo tocar, assim como você acabou de nos ver._

_Andie pediu, sorrindo, e Narcissa imediatamente se levantou. Ele teve a impressão de que o rosto de Bellatrix exibia agora um leve interesse. Concordou com a cabeça, e trocou de lugar com a loira._

_Começou a tocar uma música antiga, fácil de ser recordada. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que encostara os dedos nas teclas de um instrumento como aquele. Gostava de música, mas preferia ouvi-la ao invés de fazer parte dela._

_As aulas que tivera pareciam ter desaparecido de sua mente. Com certo esforço, foi relembrando das notas e canções que conhecia._

_Sorriu levemente ao lembrar da expectativa que Andrômeda acabara de demonstrar. O doce do olhar, a infantilidade do sorriso. Mas as íris prata não exibiam um brilho infantil. Ela não era mais uma criança, afinal. Dezesseis anos não é uma idade infantil. Aquele sorriso talvez lhe parecesse ingênuo simplesmente pelo fato de ser sincero._

_Ele não era muito mais velho que ela, ponderou. Apenas cinco anos. Mas algumas vezes tinha a impressão que essa diferença era inexistente. Ou então, de séculos, como se ele e Andrômeda simplesmente pertencessem a épocas diferentes._

_A música parecia falha em alguns pontos. E assim, Rodolphus parou de tocar._

_- Como disse, fazia muito tempo que não tocava. Não me lembro com exatidão. – disse simplesmente._

_- Estava muito bom, contudo. – disse Andrômeda, levemente._

_- Para alguém que não tocava há muito tempo, eu gostei. – a voz de Narcissa já era mais cuidadosa, clínica, de alguém que analisara a canção nota por nota._

_- Obrigado, garotas. – ele olhou para a terceira delas, que se mantinha em silêncio – O que achou, Bella?_

_- Narcissa entende melhor do som do piano que eu, Rodolphus. – Bellatrix sorriu levemente – Se ela gostou, então está bom._

_Bellatrix mantinha uma certa leveza no olhar também, como se estivesse não analisando apenas a música, mas a cena toda._

_- Bem, isso então é um avanço. Eu não sou talentoso como vocês._

_Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso junto da falsa modéstia da frase. Sempre ouvira de seus professores que, se fosse um aluno mais dedicado, poderia vir a ser um excelente pianista._

_- Pois você me pareceu alguém que leva jeito para isso. O piano combina com você. -_

_A voz de Narcissa era suave, porém analítica demais para uma menina de doze anos. Ele sorriu sinceramente dessa vez._

_- Eu digo o mesmo sobre os instrumentos de vocês._

_Havia mais verdade naquelas palavras do que ele poderia imaginar."_

_When you're inflicted by_

_the passion of love_

_desire and yearning the_

_deeper they burn_

As imagens percorriam a mente de Rodolphus voltando com a vivacidade assustadora que apenas as lembranças dolorosas podem ter.

Flautas. Quando criança, uma vez lera que as flautas eram o instrumento musical das fadas. Mais do que nunca, ele via um fundo de verdade naquele mito infantil.

Sentia a falta daquele instrumento no baile de Narcissa. Sentia falta do som doce que sempre lhe remeteria a dias felizes e cenas irreais de tão belas.

Sabia que nunca mais o ouviria na Mansão Black.

Bellatrix o observava. Seus olhos prateados pareciam compreender o que se passava na mente do marido, mas a mulher se mantinha silenciosa. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque, apenas alguns fios caiam livremente sobre seu rosto. A pele parecia mais pálida do que normal, em contraste com o longo vestido azul escuro que usava.

E ele percebeu que a sua mente era acessível à Bellatrix, mas jamais o contrário aconteceria.

Lucius se aproximava deles, junto de Narcissa. A música se encerrara e dera lugar a uma nova melodia, mais alegre, mas igualmente vazia.

Malfoy estava especialmente arrumado naquela noite, também. Os cabelos longos e platinados puxados para trás, deixando o rosto fino e pálido se destacar. A roupa elegante e clássica, preta. Os olhos azul-gelo exibiam um brilho de satisfação enquanto andava de braços dados com a futura esposa.

- Bella, eu estava tentando falar com você desde o começo do baile. Tom quer vê-la o mais breve possível. – Lucius falou rapidamente ao se aproximar da futura cunhada.

Bellatrix concordou com um gesto da cabeça.

- Sobre o quê ele quer falar comigo?

- Parece que é particular.

- Certo, então... Eu já tenho uma idéia do que seja. – um rápido sorriso percorreu aqueles lábios finos – Eu já volto. Onde ele está, Lucius?

- Eu vou com você, Bella. Também preciso resolver algumas coisas. – Lucius falou, meneando a cabeça, como se admitisse que não tinha idéia de onde o Tom estava.

Rodolphus observou a esposa se afastar junto do cunhado. Ele havia falado com o Lorde no dia anterior, e sabia que Bella era quem devia prestar contas agora. O problema com os arquivos roubados por um desertor, Andrei Kiev, parecia ser impossível de ser resolvido apenas na Inglaterra. Kiev fora esperto demais para não ficar na Bretanha mais que duas horas depois da traição. Estava escondido agora em algum local do Leste Europeu, pelo que ele e Bellatrix conseguiram descobrir.

Os Comensais da Morte, círculo ao qual ele e a esposa pertenciam, estava secretamente ganhando força e popularidade entre os nobres bruxos. A pregação da pureza do sangue bruxo sempre foi uma crença óbvia, mas ninguém jamais fizera nada além de manter os casamentos entre famílias restritas. Agora os tempos mudavam. Tom Riddle, conhecido entre eles como Lorde Voldemort, tinha idéias de expandir a magia, e eliminar os nascidos trouxas dentre os bruxos. Trouxas eram inferiores, e aqueles poucos que por um erro da natureza possuíam capacidade mágica não eram dignos da confiança que lhes era depositada. Graças a eles, os bruxos sempre deveriam passar se escondendo, quando na verdade mereciam o poder e controle da população. Era hora de mudar isso. E exatamente essa mudança era o que o Lorde propunha.

Rodolphus nunca havia dado atenção aos sangues-ruins, exatamente por essa inferioridade; eles mereciam apenas sua indiferença. Agora, no entanto, os odiava com todas as suas forças. E sabia que Bella compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que ele.

Um maldito nascido trouxa lhe roubara a única pessoa que ele amara em sua vida. E também a única pessoa na qual Bella um dia confiara. Um trouxa comum, de nome insosso e medíocre. Ted Tonks. Rodolphus o odiava sem nunca tê-lo visto, apenas por esse homem ser quem era.

A pessoa que lhe tirara Andrômeda.

_You were..._

_Now it's too late_

_You were..._

_...Amor__._

Andrômeda o amara, Rodolphus sabia. E nada, nunca, lhe dera um sentimento de satisfação maior do que aquele. Apreciava cada olhar, cada gesto, cada sorriso que ela lhe dirigia. Desde que a pequena gêmea Black não passava de uma menina, Rodolphus queria ter para si aquela criança vibrante, mesmo que passasse sempre às sombras da irmã.

Algo de fragilidade e delicadeza a fazia sempre estar atrás de Bellatrix. Encarava a gêmea como uma protetora, e era exatamente isso que Bella mostrava ser; uma guardiã de seu reflexo. Quando Andie estava triste ou assustada, procurava Bellatrix para chorar; assim como quando algo de bom acontecia, era para a irmã que corria para contar a notícia, o riso que parecia flutuar, leve e claro como a brisa.

Já Bellatrix era uma criança que não ria muito, tampouco chorava. Silenciosa, se mantinha observando as outras pessoas, o olhar sutil e astuto de sempre, como se pudesse ver através de cada um que cruzasse seu caminho. Como se pudesse penetrar em seus pensamentos e segredos.

E justamente por essa estranha habilidade, a menina parecia não encontrar ninguém que fosse digno de sua confiança. Dificilmente se abria. Dificilmente se misturava com os outros. Andrômeda era a única pessoa que parecia ser indiferente a essa barreira. A irmã gêmea de Bella era a única que esta procurava para conversar. Andie era a única que convencia Bella a brincar, e a fazia rir.

Mesmo que Narcissa estivesse sempre com elas, e a proteção de Bella ser estendida a caçula, aquele estranho elo existia apenas com Andrômeda.

Muitas vezes ele descobria Andie e Cissy brincando, sendo observadas pelo olhar prateado e sorriso leve de Bella, que agia como uma espécie de sentinela. Não raro, contudo, a impressão que aquela cena passava a Rodolphus era a de que Bellatrix vivia através da irmã. Como um reflexo vive de observar a pessoa que o reflete.

Ele sabia que aquele sentimento exagerado, porém, tinha razão de existir. A saúde de Andrômeda era mais frágil do que a de suas irmãs. Tudo porque, quando Narcissa tinha dois anos de idade, Andrômeda e Bellatrix sempre brincavam juntas em um bosque que havia atrás da mansão. Como eram proibidas de sair de casa durante o inverno, no começo da primavera elas sempre acabavam correndo para o local pra brincar, tão logo fosse permitido. Mas em um desses dias, ao ver Bella sair correndo e tentar segui-la, Andrômeda acabara tropeçando e caindo no lago. A camada fria de gelo que o cobria naquele frio começo de primavera se rompera, e Andrômeda teria se afogado naquela tarde, se os gritos de Bellatrix não tivessem atraído a atenção de seu tio Alphard.

Depois do acidente, a saúde de Andrômeda nunca mais fora a mesma. Nem o emocional de Bellatrix.

_Now you're gone_

_it's too late_

_I was wrong_

_it's my fate_

- Está distante hoje, Roddie.

Narcissa sorria. O velho apelido continuava a ser dito naquela voz melodiosa.

- Ando muito ocupado com o trabalho, Cissy. – ele forçou-se a sorrir – Você e Bella estão preocupadas demais comigo.

- Bella se importa com você, Rodolphus. – a voz de Narcissa tinha um inegável tom de censura.

- Eu sei, Cissy.

Narcissa abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se calou ao ver Bella se aproximando. O sorriso da loira havia desaparecido.

- O que Voldemort queria? – a voz de Narcissa era cautelosa.

- Nada muito sério, Cissy. – ela se virou para o marido, e Rodolphus percebeu que era, sim, algo importante – Ele quer falar com nós dois juntos, Rodolphus.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Onde está Lucius? – perguntou a loira.

- Conversando com o Lorde. Parecia que eles tinham algo a resolver.

O que, para Rodolphus, deixava claro que Lucius estava com a corda no pescoço com algum assunto. E pela expressão da cunhada, ela também pressentia isso.

Subitamente, Narcissa abraçou a irmã. Narcissa não era uma pessoa de gestos espontâneos, e talvez pela sinceridade que aquele abraço tinha, Rodolphus encarou aquilo com surpresa e curiosidade.

Bellatrix, contudo, não parecia surpresa. Apenas sussurrou, delicadamente, e Rodolpohus estranhou a suavidade tranqüilizadora da voz:

- Vai dar tudo certo, Cissy.

Bellatrix continuava a exercer sua função como protetora das irmãs, e aquela cena deixava isso claro. Naquele instante, pareceu natural a Rodolphus que Narcissa tentasse de alguma forma retribuir aquela proteção, mesmo que aquilo significasse colocá-lo contra a parede quando Bella não estava por perto.

Finalmente a loira se soltou da irmã, sorrindo perfeitamente confiante, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas o leve aceno da cabeça de fios dourados desmentiu rapidamente aquilo.

Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Lord Voldemort, era um homem bonito, afinal. Os cabelos e olhos muito escuros pareciam tornar a pele ainda mais pálida. Devia ter por volta de uns trinta e cinco anos, talvez mais.

Rodolphus entendia, talvez, o porquê do Lorde ter sempre uma mulher atrás de si. Mas no momento, aquilo não importava.

Naquele instante, o rosto de todos estava sério. Ele, Tom e Bellatrix. A música continuava a tocar, a festa continuava. Apenas os três estavam temporariamente alheios àquilo.

- Certo...viajar para a Rússia não parece ser uma má idéia, se Lucius tem certeza de que Kiev está mesmo lá. – a voz de Bellatrix era calculada.

Rodolphus analisava com cuidado a taça com vinho recém colocado. Então era por isso que Lucius queria tanto falar com o Lorde.

O detalhe que o loiro parecia ter sido incapaz de descobrir, no entanto, era a localização exata de Andrei naquele país imenso.

Então, a idéia de viajar para poder investigar melhor lhe pareceu uma péssima idéia.

- O que me dizem, Rodolphus e Bella? Aceitam descobrir o paradeiro de Kiev, destruí-lo, e recuperar nossos arquivos? – um sorriso breve de satisfação percorreu os lábios do Lorde.

Rodolphus procurou os olhos da esposa.

Bellatrix. Assim como a estrela, a mulher à sua frente possuía brilho próprio, e por mais que tentassem, não seria ofuscada. Ela não permitiria isso. Nem mesmo por uma constelação inteira.

Nem mesmo por Andrômeda.

Rodolphus bebeu mais gole de vinho, enquanto procurava ganhar tempo. Parecia-lhe complicada demais a missão que o Lorde lhe propunha, longa demais. E ele tinha uma forte tendência à não deixar acumular os problemas da forma como andava fazendo.

Aceitar a missão seria piorar ainda mais as coisas.

Bellatrix, por sua vez, o encarava com olhar decidido e ansioso. Ele entendeu que, não importasse a sua escolha, ela iria de qualquer forma.

E justamente essa certeza que o levou a dizer, ainda que a contragosto:

- Eu aceito.

Um sorriso de satisfação percorreu os lábios de Riddle enquanto Bellatrix também dizia que estava de acordo com a missão.

Quando já estavam se afastando, a voz do Lorde, estranhamente divertida, perguntou:

- E quando vocês vão ter filhos?

Rodolphus ficou temporariamente sem ação com a frase. Bellatrix também.

- Milorde... – ela começou, a voz falha

- Vocês terão belos herdeiros, que eu gostaria de ver logo. Mas, esse é apenas um comentário pessoal meu.

Já recuperado, Rodolphus pôs a mão sobre o ombro da esposa.

- Em breve, talvez, Milorde tenha essa satisfação.

_"I think of you and I see me_

_I'm the one I thought I've never be_

_I feel dirty - no purity_

_desire and yearning in your heart_

_no mercy for you_

_no mercy for me."_

Bellatrix chegou em casa cansada. O ar gelado preenchia o local.

Frio. Ela caminhou até as janelas, e abriu as pesadas cortinas, deixando assim, o luar penetrar os aposentos. Aquela claridade lhe bastava. O velho hábito de acender velas lhe parecia quase ofensivo.

O fogo traria consigo a luz e o calor, e por mais que Bella desejasse aquilo com todas as suas forças, ao mesmo tempo aquelas sensações pareciam inadequadas e até mesmo desrespeitosas, como se apenas a luz fria e prateada da lua cheia tivesse o direito de existir naquela noite. A mesma luz dos seus olhos.

Rodolphus estava silencioso, e seus olhos mantinham um pedido mudo de afastamento. O mesmo afastamento que brilhava no castanho dos olhos dele desde o começo da noite, quando vira as fotos da família Black, trazendo outra vez a barreira que ela se esforçara tanto para derrubar, e agora estava refugiado na biblioteca.

Sem nada que pudesse fazer a esse respeito, ela rumou para seu quarto.

Num gesto quase automático, seu olhar encontrou o espelho próximo à janela, a fria moldura também de prata, assim como todos os objetos de metal do quarto.

Espelhos, reflexos. Ela poderia passar a vida inteira olhando para aquela mulher que a encarava através do vidro, e nunca descobrir o que ela queria lhe dizer. Seu reflexo não era seu, afinal. Nunca fora.

E naquele momento, debaixo daquela luz pálida e misteriosa, não eram os seus traços que Bella via.

Desviou seu olhar para a janela.

As estrelas brilhavam no céu claro, como se fossem diamantes trabalhosamente bordados sobre um nobre tecido negro. Ela não teve trabalho para encontrar ali sua estrela, brilhando como se quisesse desafiar todas as outras com sua luz.

Uma constelação também foi facilmente encontrada, brilhando próxima a Lua, e, estranhamente, próxima à Bellatrix. Próxima a sua estrela.

Andrômeda continuava a se destacar no céu assim como sua irmã Andie continuava a brilhar entre os Black, mesmo não estando mais entre eles. E naquela noite, ambas pareciam estarem mais próximas à Bellatrix do que deveriam.

_"- Você nunca cumpre nenhuma de suas promessas, não é, Andie?_

_- Por que isso agora, Bella?_

_- Você sabe porquê._

_Bellatrix podia observar na irmã os seus traços, e até mesmo seus gestos. Mas nunca, seu olhar. E os olhos prata da irmã brilhavam mais do que normal, um brilho angustiado e silencioso, vertendo lágrimas que brilharam como cristal ao correr pela pele pálida como a porcelana, sob a luz prateada da lua cheia._

_Não havia velas acesas. Não havia calor. Apenas um estranho sentimento de vazio, de perda, que parecia tornar o ar sufocante e gelado. A brisa noturna entrava pela janela daquele quarto – agora apenas de Bellatrix, mas que um dia pertencera a ela e a sua irmã gêmea, Andrômeda –parecendo aumentar a sensação de frio, enquanto trazia um delicado perfume de jasmim. Noites de verão não deviam ser daquela maneira._

_- Bella, eu juro..._

_- É tarde demais para jurar, Andie. É tarde demais para qualquer coisa agora, não? –ela riu sem emoção, e seu rosto se tornou outra vez sombrio – Juramentos são apenas palavras que tem a idéia ilusória de significado, mas que de nada valem no fim das contas._

_- Para você, eles valem. Eu sei disso._

_A voz de Andrômeda estava baixa, hesitante._

_- Não seria sincero da sua parte, Andie, contudo. Da mesma forma que não foi sincera a sua promessa de que se afastaria para sempre daquele sangue-ruim imundo. - Bellatrix sussurrou suave e letalmente._

_Isso bastou para que a voz de Andrômeda engasgasse, e o cristal começasse a cair sobre seu rosto. Andie não era mais a criança que corria para seus braços sempre que isso acontecia. Mas naquele instante, Bella lamentou isso._

_Havia uma certa beleza e irrealidade na cena. A pele pálida e o vestido branco contrastando com os cabelos negros e compridos que lhe cobriam como um véu._

_Lágrimas que brilhavam._

_E a sua frente, uma mulher idêntica a primeira, mas sem lágrimas, que se aproximava para abraçá-la em um gesto acolhedor que dava a impressão de que aquelas duas mulheres eram apenas uma, abraçando o reflexo do espelho, rompendo a barreira de vidro que separava os dois mundos._

_Tudo isso no eterno jogo de luz-e-sombra do luar, causando um efeito belo e estranho, que se encaixava à tristeza e ao sombrio da cena._

_Andrômeda parecia brilhar. Bellatrix parecia brilhar. Como se fossem duas estrelas iluminando, sozinhas, a escuridão de um céu nublado e sem luar. Ou como dois fantasmas perdidos entre as barreiras das sombras e do tempo. O cheiro de jasmim preenchia cada centímetro do quarto, junto da brisa úmida da madrugada, que brincava com a leveza das cortinas também brancas._

_- O que você pretende fazer? – a voz de Bellatrix era suave, tentando acalmar os soluços que escapavam entre os lábios da irmã._

_- Eu não tenho escolha._

_- Você sabe que tem uma escolha diferente da fuga._

_Era estranho olhar dentro dos olhos da irmã. Bellatrix sempre tinha a impressão de que era como colocar um espelho de frente para o outro, e observar os reflexos se refletindo mútua e infinitamente._

_- Eu não vou me casar com Rodolphus, Bella. – Andrômeda balançou veemente a cabeça._

_- Por que não? Ele aceitaria o casamento, você sabe disso._

_- Eu amo Ted._

_- Você costumava amar Rodolphus. – era impossível não perceber o tom de censura._

_A voz de Andie respondeu, quase inaudível._

_- Eu não quero te ferir, Bella._

_Nada teria preparado Andrômeda para a reação da irmã. Apenas quando cambaleou para trás, colocando a mão sobre a face machucada pelo tapa que Bellatrix acabara de desferir, foi que compreendeu o que tinha acontecido._

_As chamas brilhavam, um frio perigoso e gelado, queimando a íris prateada de Bella como se também pudessem atingir Andie. E atingiram._

_- Por quê? – sussurrou, as lágrimas continuando a correr silenciosamente._

_"Você não pode me ferir mais do que já me fere, Andie..." Bellatrix olhava silenciosa para a irmã. "É humanamente impossível."_

_Silêncio._

_- Onde você vai ficar?_

_A frieza na voz de Bellatrix fez Andrômeda virar o rosto, encarando a lua. O cheiro dos jasmins já estava quase insuportável, e por um instante, Bella teve a impressão de ver as cortinas balançarem com mais força, como se também estivesse aguardando por uma resposta._

_- Na casa dos Tonks. Os pais de Ted aceitaram me acolher. Até me apoiaram._

_- Então você vai mesmo jogar a sua vida fora por causa desse maldito sangue-sujo e essa criança._

_Andrômeda se virou para a irmã novamente. Dessa vez, foi Bellatrix quem teve de fazer força para não desviar os olhos. Nunca o olhar de Andie estivera tão ferido como naquele momento._

_Como era possível amar e odiar tanto seu próprio reflexo?_

_- Quando você pretende partir? – Bella tentou._

_- Eu ainda não sei. Daqui a alguns dias, no máximo até semana que vem._

_Silêncio. Andrômeda desviou o olhar outra vez, parecendo analisar o balanço suave das cortinas._

_- Você nunca chora, não é?_

_A voz de Andrômeda flutuou, incerta._

_Bellatrix não respondeu._

_- Eu quero que me prometa uma coisa, Bella._

_- Depende do que for._

_- Você não vai chorar depois que eu partir._

_Um sorriso leve percorreu os lábios finos de Bellatrix, e mais do que nunca a jovem pareceu ser um fantasma, um espírito saído do espelho e que agora encarava a pessoa que refletia. O brilho prateado do luar lhe reforçava a impressão de misticismo e irrealidade._

_-Como você mesma disse, Andie, eu nunca choro."_

_When you're inflicted by_

_The passion of love_

_Desire and yearning the_

_Deeper they burn_

Cinco dias depois, Andrômeda Black fugiu da casa de seus pais, e foi riscada para sempre da árvore da família.

O tempo passara lento demais. Doloroso demais. Três anos apenas, desde a conversa definitiva entre Bellatrix e Andrômeda.

Exatamente três anos depois, e a lua estava cheia como naquela noite. E a constelação de Andrômeda brilhava mais do que nunca.

"_Você não vai chorar depois que eu partir._" Talvez nem a própria Andie soubesse do significado que suas palavras teriam. Ou talvez apenas suspeitasse.

Bellatrix cumprira a promessa. Um Black não chora. Não por traidores, ao menos.

Ela não chorou quando a irmã saiu de casa, fingiu indiferença. Mas a saúde de Andie sempre fora fraca.

Bellatrix jamais esqueceria do dia em que chegou em casa e Narcissa chorava, com uma carta daquele maldito trouxa em uma das mãos. Por causa daquele desgraçado, Andrômeda havia as deixado para sempre. Falecera dias depois de ter dado a luz à criança que esperava, uma menina que se chamaria Nymphadora. O nome do meio de Bella.

Sua irmã gêmea, seu reflexo. A menina que corria para seus braços em busca de proteção. Perdida para sempre. O espelho se quebrara. E os estilhaços a atingiram como cortes impossíveis de serem cicatrizados. Cortes profundos demais.

Ainda assim, não derramara uma só lágrima. Apenas pelos pedidos de Cissy, aceitara comparecer ao enterro. Andie não fora sepultada como uma Black, e sim como uma trouxa comum, em um cemitério trouxa comum e medíocre, que em nada combinava com a graça nobre e pureza angelical de Andrômeda. Não tivera a honra que merecera por ter manchado a da família.

A sua sobrinha não estava presente. Bellatrix jamais vira a menina que levava seu nome. Depois da morte de Andrômeda, houve alguns planos de trazer a bastarda e criá-la pelos preceitos Black, mas a idéia foi abandonada. A criança já estava condenada demais para ser salva. Que ficasse com o pai e os avós sangues-ruins.

Antes daquilo, Bellatrix simplesmente desprezava aqueles malditos. Agora os odiava, por terem levado a jóia mais preciosa que tivera. Os odiava tanto quanto era possível odiar.

No fundo, tinha a impressão de que a irmã não fugira apenas por amor aquele homem.

Andie preferia apenas não deixar que soubessem que uma vez na vida, não pensara em si mesma. Ainda era uma Black orgulhosa demais para renunciar a algo abertamente. Especialmente quando a renuncia envolvia a si mesma, sua irmã gêmea e Rodolphus Lestrange.

Rodolphus Lestrange. O homem que sempre chamara a atenção delas, pelos seus gestos nobres e calculados, pelo estranho ar de força e sutileza e pelo enigma que os olhos castanhos pareciam guardar. Bellatrix via nele alguém a sua altura, e digno de sua confiança. Duas coisas que não encontrara em ninguém antes, que não fosse Andie.

E exatamente por isso, acabara se apaixonando por aquele homem, assim como sua irmã.

O mal que afligia reflexos era que eles sempre viam as mesmas coisas, ainda que de maneiras opostas. (

Mas as atenções de Rodolphus sempre se direcionaram à Andrômeda. Nunca a ela.

Uma lágrima correu por seu rosto, silenciosa, antes que Bella se desse conta e pudesse impedir que as outras a seguissem.

Lágrimas. Não podia chorar. Estava quebrando sua promessa. Simplesmente não podia. Mas não conseguia parar.

_You were..._

_Now it's too late_

_You were..._

Rodolphus observava as chamas vivas da lareira, pensativo. Não havia necessidade térmica de ter a acendido. Mas a luz que ela trazia, esta sim era uma necessidade.

Sentia-se anormalmente abatido, como se estivesse em convalescença depois de um longo período doente. Três anos, mais precisamente.

Cygnus e Druella foram, de certa forma, especialmente astutos ao escolher o dia da festa do noivado de Narcissa. Era próximo o suficiente da data da fuga de Andrômeda, e perfeitamente capaz de apagar aquela mancha.

De repente, compreendeu o estranho abraço que Narcissa dera em Bellatrix.

Mas, nada mais podia ser feito. Andrômeda estava morta, e, querendo ou não, Rodolphus não podia fugir daquela verdade. Não podia reviver nada além de suas lembranças.

Afinal, fora justamente o falecimento de Andrômeda que o fizera casar-se com Bellatrix.

Depois da fuga de uma das primogênitas, os Black pareciam extremamente empenhados em limpar o nome da família. E a saída encontrada fora casar Bellatrix.

Rodolphus imaginava que a jovem iria resistir firmemente à idéia, mas não teve qualquer reação quando seus pais começaram a insinuar que o casamento entre uma Black e um Lestrange seria uma perfeita união.

Druella estava insistindo naquela proposta absurda desde a fuga de Andie,e com a notícia final e perturbadora que Andrômeda não voltaria nunca mais, Rodolphus começou a pensar naquilo.

Bella não se opunha ao casamento, pelo contrário, parecia ter imaginado que aquilo pudesse acontecer. O reflexo vivo de Andrômeda. A mulher que possuía os mesmo traços da sua fada. Ele jamais teria Andie. Mas teria Bellatrix, sua irmã gêmea. A cópia física perfeita.

Aceitou a proposta.

_"- Você está louco, Rodolphus! Completamente fora de si._

_A voz do rapaz de dezesseis anos soava. Os cabelos castanhos bagunçados caíam sobre os olhos cor de mel que fitavam Rodolphus, num misto de indignação e perplexidade._

_- Por que diz isso, Rabastan? – ele perguntou levemente._

_- Por que seria, não é mesmo? – ele riu sem emoção – O meu caro irmãozinho vai se casar com a irmã da mulher por quem ele era apaixonado, simplesmente porque elas eram gêmeas._

_Sete anos de diferença entre as idades dos dois não faziam com que Rabastan se intimidasse com o irmão mais velho, Rodolphus observou._

_E o uso dos verbos no passado fazia aquilo parecer pior._

_- Então todo esse escândalo é pelo meu noivado com Bellatrix?_

_- Você ainda acha exagero que eu não me conforme com as suas loucuras? Você sempre foi mais sensato que eu, Rodolphus, ou pelo menos é isso que nossos pais dizem. – Rabastan deu de ombros – E de repente, surge com uma idéia dessas._

_Era engraçado ver o caçula agindo como se fosse o mais velho enquanto tentava se impor perante ele._

_- Não é nenhuma loucura que eu me case com uma moça bonita, bastante inteligente e de uma família tão nobre quanto a nossa._

_- Quando essa mulher é a cópia perfeita da mulher que você irealmente/i desejava, é sim._

_- Eu vou me casar com Bellatrix por quem ela é, Rabastan, e não por quem ela se parece._

_- Pode enganar a todos, menos a mim, irmão .– Rabastan replicou – Você nunca tinha olhado direito para Bellatrix antes._

_Rodolphus já estava perdendo a paciência._

_- Como você pode saber? Passa o ano inteiro trancado em Hogwarts, não?_

_- Eu sou seu irmão, Rodolphus, eu conheço você._

_A voz de Rabastan estava mais suave do que antes. Mas isso somente aumentou a raiva de Rodolphus._

_- Não, Rabastan, você inão/i me conhece. Do contrário, não estaria me importunando como está._

_Os dois se encararam em silêncio. A raiva transparecia do olhar de ambos._

_- O que eu estou fazendo é lhe alertar. Bellatrix não é, nem nunca vai ser Andrômeda. Não tente procurar uma na outra."_

Rodolphus sabia da veracidade das palavras do irmão, mas simplesmente não se importou. Bellatrix tinha claro em sua mente que aquele não era um casamento por amor, mas mesmo assim, por vezes, mostrava a Rodolphus uma dedicação que superava as suas expectativas.

Contudo, isso não o impediu de procurar nos traços e na alma de Bella algo que lhe trouxesse Andrômeda de volta, diversas vezes, desde o noivado até os dois anos de casamento. Qualquer semelhança entre os gestos, os risos, os olhares.

Até que por fim desistiu. Rabastan tinha razão. Os corpos eram iguais, jamais a alma.

Reflexos, por mais que se assemelhem, jamais se tornarão a pessoa refletida.

Por muito tempo, pensou que Bellatrix não se importava com aquilo. Ela se mostrava calma e independente demais para alguém que se importasse.

Até que descobriu por acidente, uma caixa de fotos escondida entre os livros da esposa.

Por uma questão de praticidade, atrás de todas as fotos das gêmeas Black, havia, além da data, alguma coisa – nem que fosse a posição, ou um detalhe no cabelo ou na roupa – que as diferenciava. Todas as fotos estavam rasgadas. E as metades em que devia estar Andrômeda, desaparecidas.

Rodolphus não se casara por estar apaixonado, e sim para ter a réplica de Andrômeda em seus braços. E Bellatrix compreendia aquilo bem demais para que não pudesse deixar de se sentir ferida.

Afinal, entendeu que a esposa deveria se sentir como alguém batendo inutilmente contra uma barreira de gelo.

Jamais saberia se as fotos rasgadas exprimiam apenas dor ou raiva, ou se era ódio pelo irmã gêmea que a levou a tal atitude... Ódio da situação em que se encontrava. _Ódio dele._

E era estranho descobrir como aquela hipótese o feria.

As chamas da lareira projetavam uma sombra irregular na parede de pedra, Rodolphus observou. Chamas. Bellatrix.

Ele a feria em seus esforços em não ferir a si mesmo. Talvez jamais soubesse se ela o amava, ou se apenas confiava nele. Mas a confiança de Bellatrix já era um atributo bastante valoroso. E mesmo que não soubesse o que se passava na mente da esposa, era sua obrigação zelar por ela.

De repente, sentiu-se extremamente culpado.

Desceu as escadas, silencioso, em direção ao quarto dos dois.

_Now you're gone_

_It's too late_

_I was wrong_

_It's my fate_

Durante toda a sua vida, jamais vira Bellatrix chorar antes, a não ser quando ela não passava de uma criança de um ou dois anos, no máximo.

Era estranho por ser uma cena bela. As lágrimas corriam silenciosas pelo rosto da esposa, parecendo brilhar a luz prata da Lua que entrava pela janela. Mesma luz que realçava a palidez da pele e o tom negro dos cabelos. Mesma pele que parecia emitir uma suave luz azulada. O vento leve entrava pela janela, brincando com as cortinas e fazendo com que algumas mechas de cabelo roçassem nos cílios espessos dos olhos que observavam o céu parecendo não se importar com as lágrimas que corriam, manchando sua face...

Irrealidade. Bellatrix emanava irrealidade e melancolia. O espelho partido por dentro. O reflexo que se perdera.O brilho não de uma fada, mas de um anjo. Um anjo caído, mórbido como os anjos que velam os túmulos.

Pela primeira vez, Rodolphus desejou sinceramente tê-la em seus braços. Bellatrix podia não ser Andrômeda, mas era _sua_. Unicamente sua.

Aproximou-se, silencioso, e envolveu-a em seus braços. Ela estremeceu, secando as lágrimas no mesmo instante, o brilho prata dos olhos ligeiramente avermelhado devido ao choro. O mesmo brilho que Bellatrix exibia no céu.

- Eu nunca tinha te visto chorar...

Ele sussurrou, delicadamente, colocando a mão sobre a face ainda úmida da esposa.- Não é nada, Rodolphus. – ela falou rápido, parecendo ligeiramente desconcertada – Um cisco caiu no meu olho, só isso.

Bellatrix chorando. Bellatrix desconcertada.

Era extremamente estranho – e o mais incomum daquela noite, sem sombra de dúvida – ver a esposa mostrando fragilidade. Mesmo que – e justamente por isso – a fizesse parecer humana.

Não havia necessidade de insistir para que ela revelasse o motivo das lágrimas.

Silêncio. Tudo ali parecia estar envolvido em silêncio e sombras.

O cheiro de Bellatrix sempre lhe chamara a atenção pelo entorpecimento característico do aroma. O cheiro de dama da noite, a flor famosa por revelar seu perfume apenas quando a escuridão tomava conta do céu. A flor de Bellatrix.

Mas, naquele instante, ele sentia um perfume a mais, não apenas na pele da esposa, mas em todo o aposento.

- Esse perfume... não são jasmins?

Bellatrix olhava séria para as estrelas.

- Deve estar vindo de algum dos vizinhos, Rodolphus. Você sabe como eles gostam de flores.

Ele sabia que ela também gostava, mas preferiu não dizer aquilo. O comentário, por algum motivo, havia a deixado ligeiramente incomodada.

- Você está linda hoje à noite, sabia?

Os olhos dela brilharam surpresos com o elogio, ou talvez com o tom de verdade que ele tinha. Sorriu levemente, colocando a sua mão sobre a mão dele que se mantinha em seu rosto.

Era apenas impressão de Rodolphus ou aquele era um sorriso sincero? Bellatrix não costumava sorrir assim.

Bellatrix não era uma constelação, tampouco precisava ser. Era uma estrela, apenas uma, mas que tinha sozinha um brilho superior ao de galáxias inteiras. E sorria para ele, numa espécie de entrega silenciosa, o silêncio ilusório de Bellatrix, que, se ouvido com atenção, revelaria que havia, sim, uma melodia.

- Você também, Roddie. Você também.

- Você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido.

Mas Rodolphus sorria. E trouxe-a para si.

_**N/A:** Thanks a Nika-chan, Guta e DarkAngel pelo apoio e pelas três terem acabado betando a fic, já que eu perdi a versão betada duas vezes, e a Bru pela capa linda _


End file.
